Pokemon Ranger: Ravens experience
by Leekoe
Summary: Rated T to be safe. Raven is Former ranger leader Jeols daughter when she meets a mysterouse man and gets a pokemon and meets Camerons Nephew Ben will a relationship spark or will they hate eachother? read and find out
1. Character info

Name: Raven

Age: beginning of story 6 after fast forward 13 then after the next fast forward 16

Occupation: trainer/undercover Ranger/Ranger

Appearance: long black hair in a ponytail, hazel eyes, in the beginning she wears a white tank top and black shorts with black tennis shoes, after fast forward black t-shirt and blue jean shorts and white tennis shoes but sometimes changes into ranger uniform

Personality: at beginning Fun-loving little girl who loves adventure and loves to be around people. After fast forward doesn't love fun but loves adventure still and hates to work in groups.

Home town: Fall City

Family: Father-Joel

People she calls her family: 'Uncle'-Spencer, Cameron. 'Aunt'- Elita. 'Grandfather'- Professor Hastings. 'Grandmother'- Chairperson Erma.

Name: Ben

Age: Beginning of story 6 after fast forward 13 then after next fast forward 16

Occupation: Ranger

Appearance: Brownish red hair, brown eyes, in the beginning he wears swim trunks and a white tank top and sandals. After fast forward Ranger uniform with swim trunk pants especially made for him.

Personality: At beginning stuck up and rude doesn't really hang out with kids his age till he met Raven. After fast forward he's nice and apologizes for other people's behavior and hangs out with anyone really.

Home Town: Sent to Summerland by parents.

Family: Uncle-Cameron

People he calls his family: No one


	2. Chapter 1: Trapinch

Leekoe: Okay people... i hate to say it but i may stop writting Fanfics...

Raven: Leekoe's Friends say that stoping would be good

Leekoe: Yep...

Desclaimer: i don't own pokemon

* * *

><p>I woke up about 8:00am on Saturday and I ran into my Dads room. I jumped on his bed and said "Daddy wake up its 8:00am we're going to be late!"<p>

He sat up and grabbed his glasses I was already dressed I was smiling at him. My Daddy is Joel the old leader of the Fall City Ranger Base he retired after mommy died… anyway we are heading for Summerland to visit Uncle Cameron. He rubbed his left eye and said "What time did you say it was Raven?"

I said jumping on his bed "8:00am, but now its 8:10!"

He sighed and said messaging his temples "We aren't leaving till 11:00am."

He lied back down I said "Exactly Daddy! We have…" I paused counting my fingers and toes "2 hours and fifty minutes!"

I stopped jumping and started at Daddy. He sat up and said "Bring me your brush so I can fix your ponytail."

I smiled and jumped off his bed and ran to the bathroom and I grabbed my brush and went back to Daddy's room I handed it to him and he fixed my ponytail. After he fixed it I ran off and said "Call you when it's 10:00am Daddy! Or I'll be back by then I don't know."

I ran off wearing a white tank top, black shorts and black tennis shoes. I was outside I started to play with the boys and girls who lived around here. We were all playing rough again this time we were playing hide and seek in the abandoned Dusk factory which we weren't supposed to do but hey what do you expect from 5 to 10 year old kids. I was hiding in the one place no one else knew about I almost always won. Everyone was found but me. The seeker yelled "OLLIE OLLIE OXEN FREE!"

I came out and went to the first part of the Dusk Factory where everyone was. One of the girls who played with us said "You always win Raven… it's no fair!"

I said "Then next time… I'll be seeker… anyway I got to go I'll see you guys later."

I started walking home I ran into a tall scary man wearing purple and he was old like Grandpa Hastings. I said scared "S-sorry s-sir!"

I ran away. He smiled and said "Young girl!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and said "Y-yes s-sir."

He held out a Pokémon Egg. I looked at him and he said "It won't bite… I think…"

I took the egg and it hatched right away it was a Trapinch I said "Oh my… I love it! Thank you, Sir!"

He gave me a Pokéball and said "Catch it that way you will never lose… your Trapinch."

I did as he told me and I let it out of his Pokéball. I said "Oh boy, Daddy's going to kill me!"

I entered the house holding Trapinch with it head and front legs above my arms. Daddy was cleaning the dishes and looked at me and asked "Where did you get that Trapinch?"

I said "An old man gave it to me as an egg… can I keep it!"

I held out the Trapinch and said quickly "I promise to take care of it! I'll feed it and everything!"

Daddy looked at me then Trapinch then me again. I said "So Daddy?"

He said with an annoyed sigh "Give me a description of the man and before we leave I will look up the man and see if he is wanted."

I said "But Daddy!"

He said "No buts Raven."

He looked at me he saw tears welling up in my eyes. I put Trapinch down and took out Trapinchs Pokéball and said "He is mine now… permanently!"

Daddy's eyes widened when he saw the Pokéball he said "Who gave you this Pokéball?"

I said "The man Daddy."

He tapped his chin thinking. I said "Let's ask Grandpa Hastings! The man was old I bet Grandpa Hastings knows him."

Daddy said "Just because someone is old doesn't mean Professor Hastings knows them."

I picked Trapinch up and said "I'll go ask Grandpa Hastings."

Before Daddy could protest I was heading for Grandpa Hastings house. I knocked on the door holding Trapinch. Grandpa Hastings assistant opened the door. She said "Oh hello Raven how can I help you?"

I said "Can I talk to Grandpa Hastings?"

She looked into the house I waited for a few seconds. She said "Come in."

I came in and I saw Grandpa Hastings. I was still holding Trapinch. I said "Hi Grandpa Hastings!"

He said standing up "Hello Raven how can I help… you?"

He was looking at Trapinch. I smiled and said "Ah I see you noticed my Trapinch… an old man gave me the egg my Trapinch was in and he also gave me a Pokéball to keep it in."

He said "Come over here and tell me what this old man looked like."

After about a half hour I had explained all I could remember. He was wearing purple had white hair… old and he seemed somewhat caring. Grandpa nodded with each fact I gave him and he was writing it all down. I smiled at Grandpa and said "That's all I can remember about him… oh and he was heading for the Dusk Factory."

I stood up and gave him a hug. I said "I need to go me and Daddy are going to Summerland."

Grandpa Hastings said "Have fun."

I said "Don't worry Grandpa I will."

I ran out with Trapinch in my arms.


End file.
